Jack versus the Toddler of Doom
by CupcakePixie
Summary: Classic story: Girl meets boy, girl falls for boy, boy falls for girl, boy nearly thwarted by raging toddler.  Sorry that it starts so slow, but it's my first series, so please bear with me! R I'd love to get better.


I looked out the window, taking a break from washing the thousands of dishes that Lorraine went through in a day. I hummed a little tune as I dried off my hands, not noticing the SUV that had just passed. They'd gone by my house at least four times today; couldn't they just leave all ready? BOOM! I looked up again, startled by a gunshot, just in time to see Jack get blown back inside Evelyn's house by the shock. _Damn it_ I thought_ I know those fuckers didn't just shoot Cracker Jack. _I ran to the hall closet, jumping over tricycles and babydolls in the way, hoping I could get outside before they tried to shoot again. BOOM! There goes that thought. I pulled out the shotgun Terrance had left here, "just in case", he had said. _Thank you God, for just one piece of luck in this_. I ran out the front door and leveled my shot, absently noting it was good they had moved outside. I saw them get ready to take another shot at Jack, I pulled the trigger. BOOM! He went down, all his little "gangster" buddies scampering around; some were trying to run (_oh look, Bobby's back. Didn't know that_) and others were torn between trying to see who shot their leader and actually getting him out of there. "Jack!" I yelled, running across the street quickly. "Jack, you still with us? What happened baby?" His eyes had started to roll back in his head, so I slapped him across the face. "Jack Mercer, you stay with me now, hear me?" I pulled out my cell phone and called 9-1-1.

"Emergency Dispatch, how can I help you?" a perky voice asked, cheerful despite her workplace. I nearly fainted from relief when I recognized it.

"Janice, I need an ambulance. Jack's been shot in the leg and lower chest. He needs help now, but you know how they feel about the Mercer boys. Can you fix it for me?" I held my breath, waiting for her answer. Janice had been one of my friends for years now; if anyone could do something, she'd be the one.

"Sure thing, Felicity. I'll get them right on it. Want me to call Terrance for you?"

"Yeah. And Janice? Thanks so much; I owe you majorly." She laughed. "I know, I know. Do me a favor – when that boy's all fixed up, make a move! I'm getting sick of hearing about how cute he is."

I let out a sound between a sob and a laugh. "Will do, hon." I hung up and started talking to Jack again. "So Jack, who'd you boys piss off to make 'em want to shoot you up so bad?" As I talked, I put pressure on the wounds in his thigh and stomach to stop the bleeding.

His head lolled back, and I saw his eyes were glassy. He choked out a harsh laugh. "Went lookin' for Ma's killer. Guess someone started getting antsy."

"Jack! Jack, how you doing kid?" Bobby skidded to a stop next to us, frantically checking Jack over. His hands froze when he found the bullet wounds near his stomach. He looked faintly green around the gills, to be honest."Felicity, what else do we need to do? What can _I_ do?" I looked up at him in surprise. Hearing Bobby panicked, about anything, was a shock in and of itself. I looked down at the shotgun by my leg.

"I'm assuming you boys ran off those assholes. Just in case though, take my shotgun and stand guard. He doesn't need anymore trauma." He looked at me in sharp surprise, probably because I'd said "my shotgun". Jack laughed again at him.

"What, you don't think the girl can handle all this, big brother? You forget she used to run with us for years." He turned his eyes toward me and asked in a slightly smaller voice, "Can I just sleep for now? I'm so cold right now." He shivered and started to close his eyes.

"No, don't you DARE try to sleep on me now Jack. If you go to sleep, you aren't gonna wake up. You turning fairy on me, Jackie-poo?" Jack's eyes flew open at Bobby's taunt.

"Call me a fairy one more fucking time Bobby, and so help me – "

"Tell you what, if you live through all this, I won't call you a fairy anymore if you live through all this." Bobby smirked. "BUT, if you die on me, I'll have it carved onto you tombstone. That's a Mercer Promise, straight from the Michigan Mauler." He picked up the shotgun suddenly and fired off a shot. I heard a scream and then a light thud. _Guess those boys still have their balls after all_.

I moved my hands a little and Jack flinched at the sudden pain. "So Bobby, I didn't know you were still in town. Figured you would've blown town first chance you got." He looked over at me incredulously.

"I know about your Mom's funeral. I'm not an idiot, Bobby!" I added hastily. "Just figured you wouldn't hang around any longer than you had to."

He opened his mouth to answer when we heard an ambulance siren nearby. "Thank God," he muttered. "I didn't want him bleeding all over my seats." Jack managed a laugh and started to protest weakly, but he started coughing halfway through his retort. I wasn't concerned at first, until I noticed the flecks of blood._ Thank God they're almost here,_ I thought._ I don't know if I could handle this on my own._

"Bobby," he looked up at the forced calm in my voice. "Bobby, go flag 'em down please. Make sure they don't miss us." If my voice shook, he didn't call me out on it. He nodded and walked out to the middle of the road, waving and shouting until the ambulance stopped.

I heard the doors slam open and the metal gurney ringing as they pulled it out of the back. "Jack, Bobby's gonna ride to the hospital with you. I'll be there as quick as I can, but I've got to make sure Lorraine gets settled at Mrs. Baker's house real quick, and then I'm going to get Angel and Jerry. Okay?"

In typical boy fashion, he pulled his head up to look me in the eye. "Who's Lorraine?" He asked. _Typical Jack; doesn't know about anything around him except his guitar._ "Lorraine is the little girl that I watch, Jack. She's about four, hair down to her shoulders…" He gave me a blank look, and I sighed. "She's Terrance Green's daughter," I tried. His eyes lit up with recognition.

"Oh! That girl; I didn't know you babysat." I laughed at him and patted his head.

"Try to behave for the EMTs, okay? I know how much you hate doctors but still." He tried to move and ended up gasping as his leg shifted. He managed to say "I'll try" but was still breathing pretty heavy by the time they had dragged the gurney over. Bobby


End file.
